I Just Dont Love You No More
by bigsugar0021
Summary: Bulma left Vegeta. What will the Prince do? Songfic of I Just Dont Love You No More by Craig David. I dont own DBZ or the song. Please RnR. Thank you.


_**AN: I was in the cab when I heard this song and the idea popped into my head. Please RnR. Please be advised that characters may turn OOC. A little citrus in the end. Thank you and have a nice Sunday.**_

_**For all the years that I've known you baby  
I can't figure out the reason why lately you've been acting so cold**_

_**(didn't you say)  
If there's a problem we should work it out  
So why you giving me the cold shoulder now  
Like you don't even wanna talk to me girl  
(tell me)**_

Vegeta lay on the floor of the GR. Not wanting to move a muscle. He was trying to recall the events that caused his dilemma. How in Kami's name did he fail to notice the change in her? How did he fail to see that she was acting so distant and cold? Well, he noticed it. He just refused to acknowledge it. For the past several days, she stayed in her lab instead of joining him in their room when before, she would make sure that she is already in the room once he enters it. But he did not ask thinking that the Onna must be doing some of her silly inventions again. Yes, the bed felt empty without her. It was like missing a part of him. Well, he really is missing a part of him after all, they were bonded. But he refused to walk into her and demand that she sleep beside him – because of his pride. He would not beg her to sleep with him if she thinks her work is more important.

Yes, she still cooks for him but instead of her calling him to eat; she would either send Trunks or the four-year-old Bra. Once, he tried to pick up a fight by telling her that she is gaining weight. Of course it is not true. She is actually losing weight too much for Vegeta's comfort. Usually the Onna would be furious as hell– once he even thought she would become a super earthling- whenever he teases her about her weight. But this time she just said "I shall lose weight then if that would make you happy." He should've talked to her right then and there. He should've swallowed his pride – asked her what's wrong. But he didn't. Anyway, he knows what is wrong but he is a prince and he would not go and apologize to her.

Vegeta stared blankly at the ceiling of his GR. Trying to think when did it all started. His eyes widened when he realized their last fight. It was right before she started acting cold towards him almost two weeks ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Bulma went to the GR. It's their anniversary. She cooked food and made a candlelight dinner for them. Her parents brought their children in Hawaii for vacation. She knocked on the GR door.

"What do you want, Onna?" he snarled.

"Well, I just finished dinner. Let's go and eat." She disregarded Vegeta's attitude. Anyway, he's always like that.

"I am not yet hungry. I shall eat when I feel like it."

"The children are not around. I just don't want to eat alone." Her voice was sweet as she tugged Vegeta's arm.

He removed her hold from him. "You are old enough to eat by yourself."

Bulma was now furious. "You asshole. Don't you remember it's our anniversary today?"

"So? Why do we have to celebrate the day I made a stupid mistake of bonding with you? I never liked it." Vegeta's voice was not loud but cold. "I should've left you when I had the chance." He continued.

Before Bulma knew it, her hand had already slapped his face. Vegeta does not seem hurt thought. He could see tears flowing freely on her eyes as well as the hurt. She ran. Vegeta stood there confused. He knew he had gone too far but did not make any attempt to make amends with her. Well, they always fight and tomorrow they will be good again. Later that night, he went inside the dining room. It was beautifully arranged just like a table for a king. Foods were untouched though. He had forgotten his anger and headed straight to the room he shared with the Onna but she was not there. He checked Trunks and Bra's rooms but she wasn't there either. Closing his eyes, Vegeta tried to look for her ki and found it in the lab. Satisfied that the Onna is still within the compound, he slept. Little did he know that her side of their bed would be empty from that night onwards.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

_**Ok I know I was late again  
I made you mad and then it's throwing the pan  
But why are you making this drag on so long  
(I wanna know) **_

_**I'm sick and tired of this silly games  
(silly games)  
Don't figure that I'm the only one here to blame  
It's not me here who's been going round slamming doors  
That's when you turned and said to me  
I don't care babe who's right or wrong  
I just don't love you no more.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**FLASHBACK YESTERDAY**

__Vegeta felt the need to talk to her. The silence is frustrating him so last night, he went over her lab. In was not a prince thing to apologize but he misses the Onna so much that he would stoop down just to have her again.

"Onna…"

"What is it Vegeta?"

Silence. Vegeta does not know how to start.

"The GR is broken fix it." He then said.

A sad smile escaped Bulma's lips. "I should've guessed that's what you need. I really am nothing to you. Just a scientist to fix your toy. A servant to serve your food. A whore to satisfy your lust. I was never your partner, I was just your wife."

Vegeta wanted to hug her and tell her that she's wrong. That she is his mate – his life. But his pride won't let him do that.

She walked towards him and touched his face. Tears in her eyes. "Vegeta, I think we should end this." She drew a deep breath.

He was taken aback. What is this he's feeling in his eyes? Some water wanted to escape. He blinked trying to hold back the tears. "It wasn't my fault. You knew from the start who I am."

"You're right. It is my fault. You said you shouldn't have made the mistake of bonding with me. That you should've left when you had the chance. This is a chance now Vegeta – I'm letting you go. Now, I don't care who's right or wrong. I just don't love you anymore." Bulma knew it wasn't true. But she wants to retain some self respect. She left Vegeta on the lab and went straight to their room- packing her stuff. She won't ask Vegeta to leave since he does not have anywhere to go. Vegeta followed her to their room.

"I should leave." He said. Still not believing that Bulma is ending their relationship. After so many years of being together.

"No Vegeta, stay. You won't have anywhere else to go."

"Don't go." Finally he said.

"Why shouldn't I leave?" _"Hopefully he says the right words,"_ Bulma thought.

But he remained silent. Vegeta just stared at her. _"Because you are my mate. My partner. My other half. My life. My love – I cannot live without you."_ He wanted to say but no words came out.

Sensing that he won't say anything, Bulma took her bag. "I shall be at Milton Hotel." She said before heading to Trunks' and Bra's rooms to give them a kiss. She is confident that Trunks can take care of Bra. She will be getting them as soon as she is settled. Right now, she needs to collect her thoughts and it would not be helpful for the two of them if she takes them.

__**END FLASHBACK YESTERDAY**

**

* * *

**

_**Rain outside my window pouring down  
What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry  
Feeling like a fool cause I let you down  
Now it's, too late, to turn it around  
I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry  
I guess this time it really is goodbye  
You made it clear when you said  
I just don't love you no more **_

Here he is now. The floor of the GR is cold against his bare back but he does not care. Funny, before he just wanted to be along. Purge planets and wanting to be immortal. But things changed. How he wish he was what he wanted before. Fuck who is he kidding? This life he has is way better than being immortal. Having the Onna is way better than the life he wanted. How can he mess this up? Emotion is for the weak. Or is it?

_**I know that I made a few mistakes  
But never thought that things would turn out this way  
Cause I'm missing something now that your gone  
(I see it all so clearly)  
Me at the door with you inner state  
(inner state)  
Giving my reasons but as you look away  
I can see a tear roll down your face  
That's when you turned and said to me  
I don't care babe who's right or wrong  
I just don't love you no more. **_

"Mom left." Vegeta was surprised when Trunks spoke. He was so engaged with his thoughts that he did not notice the brat enter the GR. Trunks was enraged he could tell. "She left because of you. I hate you!"

Vegeta stood. His son was on a fighting stance. For a 15 year old he sure is strong but no match for him. He should've taught him a lesson but beating his ass. But he didn't. He just watched him – all grown up.

"It was her choice brat." He said calmly.

"Only because you never treated her right. You took her for granted. And now she's left but all you are doing now is to lay there not even wanting to find her! You don't deserve her at all." Trunks was so upset he turned into a Super Saiyan without even noticing it.

"I know where she is." He shouted back. "But she doesn't want me you understand!" Vegeta headed towards the door. Wanting to leave his son.

Trunks calmed down. Staring at the leaving form of his fathe. _"Father is broken"_ he thought then said "Once in your life, you'll find someone who is true to you. Never take them for granted - never let them go because if you lose them, you might never find that person again. A lot people – even aliens, look for love but not everyone is lucky to find it even if they searched for it until their last breath."

__On their room, Vegeta thinks of Trunks words. _"How can he be so knowledgeable? He is young." _But somehow he knows he is right. The words are being accepted by his heart but not by his mind. He felt Bulma's side of their bed. Somehow, he was expecting her to be there, trying to snuggle herself to him. But his mind knows better. She wasn't there. No longer does she want to be there with him.

He grabbed the picture of Bulma and him on the bedside table. That was the only one they had. It was taken on their wedding day. _"She was so happy. I promised that I will protect her and make her happy for the rest of our lives. I failed. Miserably. I broke my word. I was training to protect her and our children from all these creatures threatening this planet. No one should hurt her. Not my Bulma. What have I done? I should've protected her from me. I was the one who broke her." _Tears fell from his eyes – this time he did not bother hide it. _"It's too late."_

Bra entered their room. It was raining hard and the thunder scares her. "Daddy, I'm scared." She crawled up their bed with her flush toy. "Where's Mommy?"

Vegeta swallowed hard. "She left." He said.

"I want Mommy." Tears beaming on her eyes. Vegeta just stared at her. It wasn't like him to cuddle Bra but he knows that he spoiled her a lot. Maybe because he was around when she was born.

It wasn't easy for Bulma to give birth to Bra. It came to a point when the doctor approached his mate and told her that there is a chance that either she or the child would die. Vegeta did not utter a word then. Bulma insisted that she would not let them cut her tummy with a knife even if it meant her life. After 23 hours of labor, Bra was born. Vegeta thought Bulma broke all his fingers - her strength was unbelievable.

Another thunder struck and Bra pressed herself to Vegeta. He glanced at her. She is a replica of chibi Bulma. Unconsciously, Vegeta wrapped his arm on his daughter. Usually, he would snarl at her and demand that she stays in her room whenever this happens. Although Bra would still get her way in the end. But now, he just wanted to hold her. She reminded him of Bulma.

Bulma. She gave him a lot. Food, shelter, family. Love. So how did he repay her? Once, he heard a man on TV say that you don't know what you got until it's gone. Pretty much that's how he felt now.

"Daddy, why don't you go and get Mommy. She might be scared of the thunder because she told me before not to be afraid of the thunder because you will protect us from it because you are strong and you are not afraid of the thunder. If you're not with her, she might cry because the bad thunder will scare her. I don't want Mommy to cry."

"I don't want her to cry to." He unconsciously said.

"I'm going to Trunks. He is strong just like you Daddy. He will protect me from the thunder. You go and get Mommy." Bra then left their room. He now heard her screaming for Trunks. The boy spoils the girl much. She can twist him with her little fingers.

Vegeta remembers how Bulma press herself to him every time there is a thunder. How she trusts him with all her might. How easily he let her go. _"I am her mate. Even death shouldn't separate us."_

With that resolve, Vegeta flew. Bulma told him where she should be. That alone should've been a clue that she wants him to go to her. As he fly, he thought of what should he say but he can't think of any. He just wants her back. And he will.

* * *

He flew on the top of Milton Hotel. Knowing Bulma would always choose the most expensive suite. He felt her ki. Sure enough she is there. He landed on the balcony of the suite. It was dark inside the room. She wasn't asleep. He is rain soaked. Definitely she will be upset if he enters the room soaked in rain but heck he is not in their home. He pushed the balcony door. _"Damn! I stayed in Frieza's ship for years. I fought him, Goku, Androids, Cell and Buu without being nervous and here I am, all soaked in the rain but sweating."_

_**Don't say those words it's so hard  
They turn my whole world upside down  
Girl you caught me completely off guard  
On the night you said to me  
I just don't love you more.  
**_

"What are you doing here?" Bulma was surprised as she saw the prince standing beside her bed. She stood confused.

"You are scared of the thunder Onna. I am here to make sure you won't get scared. You make Bra worry." He said. His eyes not meeting Bulma's.

Bulma does not know whether to laugh or be mad with his response. Anyway, it's not everyday that you get a Saiyan Prince for a husband. "If that's all you came here for well I am a grown woman and I am not afraid of the thunder anymore." But just as she said that, a loud thunder struck. She jumped in surprised, clinging her hands to Vegeta's neck and pressing herself to his sturdy body.

The warmth was so familiar, Vegeta thought. He wrapped his right arm on her waist as his left hand caressed her hair. "Vegeta…" she muttered. She pulled out from his embrace.

"Bulma." He said her name. "There wasn't a shred of truth on what I had said." He said.

"It's over between us Vegeta." She snapped. Thinking of how hurt she was.

"Please don't say that Bulma. I… I…" he drew a deep breath.

"What?"

"I love you. Hell and damnation. I love you Bulma." He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "My heart only beats for you. You are my mate. If you leave me, I will die."

She was touched with what he said. Bulma knows it's the truth. "Then I hope you rot in hell. You're strong anyway maybe you can be the ruler there." Well after all she's been through maybe he should suffer some more.

"You think I'm strong don't you? Well yes I am. The strongest on this planet and in hell as well. But did you know that I am also afraid of one thing? That's losing you. I can't lose the only person I gather strength from. Without you, I am nothing."

Unable to control herself anymore, Bulma grabbed Vegeta and kissed him tenderly on his lips.

"Tell me again." She said after their kiss.

"Tell you what, Onna?" he looks confused.

"That you love me silly." A playful smile on her lips.

"Should I really do that? You really are pushing your luck." He defiantly said. But one look from her and he knows he has to.

"You changed my life. You touched my heart, right from the start. You made it right. You are my life Bulma and I can't let you go because I love you. So much it makes me rhyme."

Tears flowed on Bulma's eyes. She felt Vegeta's fingers wipe them away. "There wasn't a shred of truth on what I had said." She repeated Vegeta's words. "I love you, you monkey. With every fiber of my being. And I shall do so until my last breath."

He kissed her. Their tongues getting playful as they remove each others clothes. She felt Vegeta's calloused hands feel every inch of her as her fingers traced the scars on his body. Vegeta laid her down on the bed. Their tongues still intertwined. He groaned when he felt Bulma massaging his hardened member as he devour her breast.

"I need you Vegeta." She then positioned herself for Vegeta to enter.

"Bulma…" his breathing was now labored. His thrust becoming faster and faster.

"Vegeta…"

"Bulma…"

They shouted each others names as they reached the climax. Vegeta's arms is protectively wrapped on Bulma as her hands lay on his chest.

"Don't ever do that again Onna. Don't you dare leave me again."

"Hmmmm…" she was sleepy.

"I swear if I had to tie you to myself so you won't runaway again I will. You can't kill me you know."

He heard her chuckle. _"I promise I won't let you go ever." _He held her closer and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**AN: Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for your time in reading. Have a great week.**_


End file.
